Secrets Kept
by ESBM
Summary: In an AU, the women of Mejale helps a general of Tarak named Serge to accomplish his dream.
1. Rain of Loniness

Secrets Kept

Rating: PG-13

Author Notes: This is my first fic in awhile…so please bear with me if I'm very rusty…anyway; this fic contains all the girls from Vandread. There is a new character name Serge, which is my own. The original men from vandread will not appear. The scene takes place in an alterative universe. So enjoy!

Serge Gaahlskragg- A former General of the Army of Tarak, his past is dark and holds many sorrows and horrors.

Men of Tarak- The men are strong and proud warriors. They mainly use brutal weapons such as axes, claymores, long swords. Also the men know some special abilities of which the women are not aware.

Women of Mejale- The women are smart and beautiful as well as deadly and fearless in battle, especially when they have to protect the ones they love. Like the men, most of the women have some strong powerful abilities.

Chapter 1

_Prologue: In the realm of Thrus…there lies two different kingdoms each with their own customs of life. The empire of Tarak, where there are all men and the kingdom of Mejale filled with women only. These two kingdoms were at war with one another since time began. Not only did they have an enduring animosity towards each other, but each kingdom had to face their own internal problems as well. The Men of Tarak were facing corruption and cruelty from their leaders while the women of Mejale had to protect their kingdom not only from the men but from creatures known as "harvest". Recently the two kingdoms were not at war…yet that does not mean peace between them._

It rained over Mejale for the past three days. The women mainly stayed inside doing whatever needed to be done. A young red-headed girl named Dita ran as fast as she could to the main dining room with a large plate filled with her delicious rice balls…

'Oh no….I'm going to be late, hope they can wait for a few minutes' she thought, as she approached the dining room. The door opened where Jura greeted her with eyes of hunger and an empty stomach.

'Finally!' Jura said with joy, taking one of the rice balls and stuffing it in her mouth.

'Sorry I'm late guys, I couldn't find some of the items I needed to make these,' Dita said, while giving everyone two rice balls. She watched them consume the rice balls. This made her smile.

While they were eating Ezra casually looked out the window and saw a dark figure limping into the old garden. She got up and moved to the window to have a better look.

'What are you looking at Ezra?' Celtic asked, gulping down her favorite drink.

'Oh it was nothing…really it was nothing at all,' Ezra replied, smiling.

Suddenly the red alert went off, which was a sign that an enemy was in the kingdom. Meia got on her feet along with the rest of the women who knew how to fight. Dita, Jura, Barnette and others went to the weapons room and took their short swords, daggers and whips.

'Barnette, you and Jura go check the main gates…Dita go check around the main center and the old garden…rest of you go check every corner. Misty come with me.' Meia ordered.

'Yes' they all assented following their given orders. While Ezra, Belvedere, Celtic and Amarone went to the communication center tower to make sure that communication for the women was strong and that they can give their leader Mango and BC, information on what is happening.

'Misty? Meia? You guys found anything?" Amarone asked

'No, not a thing.' Misty answered

'What about you guys?' Ezra inquired

'All things are clear here' Barnette said.

'Dita find anything?' Belvedere inquired.

'No…I found nothing as well…I'm heading toward the old garden now,' Dita said while walking toward the garden.

'Dita, you better be careful, I remember seeing some odd figure in the dark limping toward the garden. Be very aware of your surroundings.' Ezra warned.

'Ok I will, you can count on me,' Dita said making a small innocent giggle.

'Dita…be careful. Me and Barnette are on our way to where you are now. Leave some action for us.' Jura said.

Giggling, Dita walked slowly and carefully in the garden. She was cold and soaking wet. She walked deeper into the garden. She heard strange noises to her left. She drew out her small, sharp dagger and stared into the shadows…

'DITA!' Jura yelled, making Dita jump in shock.

'Jura you scared me…please don't ever do that again please?' Dita pleaded with her adorable eyes.

'Oh ok…please forgive me dear,' Jura said.

'Forgiven' Dita replied.

'Shhh…did you hear that?' Barnette said interrupting the pleasant moment. All three girls were armed and ready to take on whatever was hiding within the garden.

They formed a triangle protection, which made their backs face each other while they looked in the north, south west, and south east directions. As they waited and waited…their anxiety level raised. Then within a blink of an eye…they all heard a voice say. 'This is a grim day for all of you.'

The girls turned around and saw a tall figure right inside their formation. This figure held a gigantic sword, twice their combined height and it was raised above the figure's head ready to strike each one of them. The sword came crashing down on Dita, who let out a loud scream and luckily dodged the attack by rolling under the tall figure.

'No one hurts Dita!' Jura said wielding her twin swords. She charged but stopped when the figure fell face first on the ground. Jura looked around and saw that Barnette used her sleeping needles to knock the enemy down.

'That's my Barnette' Jura said hugging Barnette who blushed.

Meia, Misty and some other women fighters came running as fast as they could toward Dita, Jura, Barnette standing over the figure who was on the ground.

'What happened? Are you guys ok?' Misty asked.

'We're fine…this thing attacked us from the center of our triangle formation.' Jura said, giving Meia a recap of what had just happened.

'Oh my goodness…it's..it's a…' Misty was trying to say. Dita looked at the figure closely and was shocked as well as were the rest who were in the garden.

'What is happening out there? Is everything alright, what did you guys find' Ezra asked on the communicators.

'You will not believe this but we found…' Meia said pausing.

'What! Found what? Celtic asked impatiently.

'We found a man…' Dita said.

'A MAN!' Celtic, Ezra, Belvedere and Amarone exclaimed.

Well what do you think of it? Hope you enjoyed reading this…as I enjoyed writing it. Please review.


	2. Serge Gaahlskragg

Secrets kept

Rating: PG-13

Author Notes: I do not own any of the female characters from Vandread…I only own Serge.

Chapter 2

The sun rose from the horizon, all of the women of Mejale heard of the intruder of last night, knowing that this intruder is a man, the sworn enemy to the women. All of the women, even the fighters and head commanders were a little afraid of what this man is capable.

'How is he doing Paiway?' Dita asked coming into the room and walking toward the injured man.

'He's ok, but he needs a lot of rest.' Paiway answered.

'That's good to hear' Dita remarked. She looked at the man. He looked like he was in his late 30s, early 40s. He was about 6'5, had long black hair down to his waist and a long braided beard. He had a defined build with couple scars on his chest. He wore black pants and a bullets belt. He wore wrist guards with spikes. This was Dita's and most of the women's first encounter with a man this close.

'You guys did an excellent job in bringing this scum down.' Paiway said.

'But…Barnette only used her sleeping needles.' Dita said

'Really!...Because when you guys brought him here, he was badly injured…had some major cuts and bruises.' Paiway questioned.

'I didn't know.' Dita replied, staring back at the man.

Meanwhile in the council all of the women, except for Paiway and Dita, were discussing the important issue of last night's assault. As all the women were taking about it some of them protested giving the man medical treatment.

'We should send him back to Tarak!" one protested.

'Send him to the harvest spring' another one said.

'Please be quiet, Mango is coming…' Barnette announced.

All of the women fell into a complete silence when Mango slowly walked in. As soon as she sat down, the rest of the women followed, Dita and Paiway finally came inside and sat down beside Misty and the others.

'As we all well know, last night's search of an intruder resulted in this situation we are facing now…Dita, Barnette and Jura bravely took on this person…this man and survived…but now we treat this man humanely because we are not barbarians unlike the men who either kill or let an injured person like this one die. Now I ask you what do you think should we do with him.' Mango asked looking at the women.

"He should be our prisoner!' one of them said, nearly all loved the idea and cheered on for it.

'We must show these 'men'…these scumholes that we are the superior race!' Barnette yelled out.

'So you want him to be a prisoner…is that what all of you want?' B.C asked the women.

'No, make him work around Mejale!' Celtic said. This brought a huge up roar of cheers from all the women except for Dita and Ezra. While Jura imagined this man attending to all her needs…this of course put a huge smile on her face.

"Ok then…he'll be like a slave around here." B.C said.

"Paiway have you found out any information about this man?" Jura asked…which silenced all of them in order to hear the answer.

"Surprisingly yes….his name is Serge Gaa…Gaahl….Gaahlskagg, he's about 39 years old…and that's about it." Paiway said.

An facial expression formed on Mango's face…an expression that none of the girls, even miss Gascogne, ever witnessed before. There was a long moment of pure silence, until one of the girls asked Mango,

"What about this Serge Gaa…oh whatever his name is. What is so important about him?" Jura asked.

"His name is Serge Gaahlskragg, one of the four demonic generals of Tarak, 2nd master of impale sword, and the sacred servant of the fog." Meia answered. This answer sank the hearts of everyone in the room.

"So…this man, Serge, is no ordinary fighter of Tarak" Misty questioned.

"That is absolutely correct Misty. This man…was the same man who lead the assault on our former homeland Nirvana. Serge Gaahlskragg is the demonic shadow general, the second strongest general of Tarak" Mango answered.

Well hope this kept your interest. Please send in feed back.


	3. My Name is Dita

Secrets Kept

Rating: PG-13

Author Notes: I do not own the women of Vandread. I only own Serge.

Battle of Nirvana- An epic battle between the men and women. This was one of the most famous and grimmest war ever to take place.

_Anything that is written here, is a memory from the past_

Chapter 3

As he opened his eyes, Serge recalled last night's incident. Sitting on the bed, he stared down at his hands, then looked around to see where he was. Knowing that he was not in Talark, he realized that he was in Mejale.

'Why didn't they finish me when they had the chance? Or do they have something else planed for me…maybe they'll eat my liver.' Serge asked himself.

Then he heard an odd sound outside the room, it was a humming sound. He quickly laid on his back and closed his eyes, pretending that he was still asleep. Dita came in the room to check on him.

'He's getting better now.' Dita thought, turning around. She walked to the window and observed the beautiful scenery.

As she continued to look outside, Serge opened his eyes a bit to see who came in the room. To his surprise it was that same little girl he met 10 years ago….

_The snow fell gently like an endless sea, the women of Nirvana were celebrating the birth of a new born baby girl. Outside the gates…hidden within the snow the army of Talark were waiting for their order from their leader._

Dita walked back toward Serge, who was still pretending to be asleep. She looked at him closely with her curiosity about 'men'. She pulled his beard.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Serge yelled. Dita jumped back and watched him rub his chin.

'Oh I'm sorry…' Dita said innocently

'Well you had better be.' Serge shouted.

_The gates of Nirvana had been breached; most of the women fled to safety in the mountains, while Serge and his men stormed the large city. Many female fighters laid dead in the streets, Serge walked ahead of his men, while some of them took whatever would be of value. One soldier rip off the flag of Nirvana and burned it. After awhile, the leader of Tarak went to the center square._

'My name is Dita…' Serge stared at her and saw that she had not changed a bit. She still had that innocent face…that innocent smile, those beautiful blue eyes.

_'We, the men of Talark, had proven that we are the true superior race! These pathetic weak worms will soon bow before us. Thanks to General Serge and his army, Nirvana is now territory of Tarak Empire. Soon my brothers Mejale will fall and we will rule the realm of Thrus." Grandpa declared._

'_ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY GRANDPA' one soldier cheered, so did the rest._

'_For one thing these women are not 'weak worms'…many of them died to protect their land.' Serge thought to himself and walked away, wanting to be alone._

'Here I made you this' Dita said taking out a small box, while Serge waited to see what was in it. 'It's a rice ball…here take it, this is one of my favorite foods.'

'I'm your enemy; you should not treat me with such kindness." Serge said defensively.

'Please take it, if you don't you'll never get well' Dita said

_Walking down the snow covered street, Serge was approaching a beautiful fountain when he stopped. Far in the distance he saw a little red-headed girl who was about six years old, dressed in a small yellow gown and holding a doll in her left hand, while standing under a street light. He slowly walked up to her holding his sword preparing to kill the vile creature. He squatted down to her eye level. She glanced at him then looked back at her doll. _

'_So, is this what you want? To die here so young.' Serge remarked, letting out a cocky laugh._

'_Have you seen any of my friends?' the little girl asked. Serge stopped laughing and stared in her eyes. Her blue eyes were as pure as the falling snow. She knew no hatred, no anger._

Serge stared at Dita for a long time and at the strange food called a 'rice-ball' still thinking it might be men's' liver. Then out of a clear blue sky Serge's stomach growled loud enough that Dita heard it. She looked at him and burst into laughter.

'What's so funny!' Serge said annoyed.

'Oh nothing Mr. Stranger' Dita replied giggling. Serge finally extended his hand and Dita placed a rice ball in it. He slowly brought it to his mouth. Dita was watched anxiously as he took one bite. He swallowed the bite and then looked at Dita. Then ate the rest in one gulp.

'Got any more?' Serge asked.

'Oh plenty Mr. Stranger' Dita said smiling.

_'All of your so called friends abandoned you…there is no one here for you.' Serge said._

"_But we promised that we will never leave each other and that they will always be there for me. And I'll always be there for them." the little girl said cuddling her doll._

"_Promises are easily made and easily broken, you can't stay here anymore. Get away from here as far as possible" Serge said, getting up and turning to walk away._

_She just stared at him blankly_

"_What's your name?" Serge inquired _

"_My name is Dita'' the little girl said._

"_Well Dita this is where I leave you now." Serge said._

"_Thank you for being kind to me. Don't worry I'll be ok." Dita said smiling_

_He saw her smile and it made him have a feeling he thought he would never have for an enemy. He continued to walk away until he stopped and looked back at Dita was cuddling her doll waiting for someone she knew to show up._

"_Dita, come with me" Serge said_

"_Ok" Dita answered, she went up to him and held his hand, Serge looked down at her and smiled. The two of them then walked off together_.

"You like them, Mr. Stranger?" Dita asked

"Of course, I had never tasted anything this delectable before." Serge said, while consuming all of the rice balls she made. Dita was happy to see that a man enjoyed her cooking.

_Serge was walking back to the camp site while carrying Dita in his arms. She became sleepy along the way so he decided to carry her. He was able to bring her inside his tent without any of the men seeing her. He placed her on his bed, and covered her._

"_I better find her something to eat…I wonder if her stomach can take the food that we eat." Serge wondered. He left the tent to get some food_.

"Where did you get that dagger?" Serge asked pointing to Dita's dagger.

"It was given to me when I was really young…I can't remember who gave it to me, but that person was the kindest person I ever met. I never got a chance to thank the person properly." Dita said, sadly looking down at the dagger.

_"Hey wake-up I have something for you." Serge said shaking the little girl gently. Dita woke up and yawned and looked at him and saw he had a plate filled with food._

"_I didn't know what you eat, so I got a bit of everything." Serge said._

"_Thanks" Dita replied and started to eat._

"_I see that you are very hungry." Serge remarked._

"_Yes…what's that?" Dita asked pointing to Serge's dagger._

"_Oh this…this is a dagger and a very sharp one as well; this dagger saved my life more than once." Serge said showing her the dagger._

"_That's a pretty dagger." Dita commented._

"_Here you can have it…but promise me that you'll only use this dagger to protect yourself and anyone else you care for." Serge said._

"_I promise." Dita replied. Serge had this feeling that he could trust her word. So he gave her the dagger. She hid it in her doll. Later on that night Dita fell asleep, Serge was somewhat happy in finding her. He stared at the mountains and looked back at the young girl. He knew what he must do…return her to her people. Serge hoped that he would be able to find some female survivors who would take care of her_.

"Oh I see then" Serge said pausing.

"Oh yes, by the way Mr. Stranger, you are now our prisoner." Dita said

"WHAT!" Serge yelled nearly choking on the last rice ball.

"Well you are in Mejale and you are a man, so it's natural for you to be our prisoner…and you are ordered to work for us." Dita explained.

Serge was about to argue with her…but then decided not to. After all she did give him these wonderful rice balls.

"Dita what are you doing? Get away from him! You know very well that all men are evil scums and that they are our sworn enemy,' a girl with black hair wearing a purple outfit said, while she was leaning against the sides of the door.

"But Barnette I was just giving him some of my rice balls, I didn't want him to starve. That would be wrong and cruel.' Dita said defending Serge

"Dita have you forgotten what these men did to our old home Nirvana? Or is it that you don't care for us.' Barnette said irritated.

"No, I have not forgotten what they did.' Dita said lowering her head.

'Well anyway the council wants you and me and the others at the meeting quarters now.' Barnette said turning her back while walking off.

"You better get going Dita, they are waiting. Thanks for the rice balls.' Serge said.

"No problem Mr. Stranger, get well soon." Dita said smiling back at him. She walked out of the room, leaving Serge alone. Serge laid on his back once more and thought to himself 'Who knows, this might not be as bad as it seems.'

Well….did this chap kept your interest? Please send in reviews.


	4. Your First Order

Secrets Kept

Rating: PG-13

Author Notes: I only own Serge, not the women of Vandread

_Anything that is written here is a memory from the past_

Chapter 4

Dita and Barnette arrived at the meeting quarters where Meia, Jura, Misty had been waiting for awhile.

"What took you so long, Barnette? And where were you, Dita?" Jura asked.

"I went to find Dita." Barnette said.

"I was just giving Mr. Stranger some rice balls…is that so wrong?" Dita responded.

"No Dita, it wasn't. That was very kind of you even though he is our prisoner." Miss Gascogne said leaning against the wall."

"Why were we called here in the first place?" Meia asked

"Me, Miss Gascogne and B.C decided it would be best if we assigned you, Dita, Jura, and Misty to be the overseer of our new 'friend'." Mango announced.

"That would be just perfect! Jura said happily "He will attend to all my needs" Jura laughed and held up a victory sign.

"Well anyway bring him in, so he can know who he'll be serving." Mango ordered.

Serge came inside the room in chains, accompanied by two guards. Serge had eye to eye contact with Mango. Mango never forgot that fateful night when he brought back one of their own safe and sound.

_Mango and the rest of the female survivors were hiding in the mountain after they fled Nirvana. Many lives were lost…many hearts were broken…new vows had been forged between the women. They vowed never to allow what just happened occur again. Mango decided to be by herself for awhile. She walked off into the night. After awhile, she stopped and looked up at the sky. She could not see anything except the falling snow. After she had been gone for a short period, she headed back to the camp. When she reached the camp she saw the women fighters with their weapons drawn. She saw them staring at a man who was slowly approaching their camp. He seemed to be unarmed._

"_It's the demonic shadow general! How did he find us?" one of them asked._

"_What should we do? Should we fight him? He seems to be unarmed" another said, while observing him._

"_Let's not take any chances, he might have brought some of his warriors to finish us off." One of them exclaimed._

"_Put down your weapons." Serge demanded while coming closer._

"_We'll kill you before your set your foot here." One of them said, then quickly charged at him._

"_Foolish girl." Serge said. Within a matter of seconds the young female fighter felt a knife under her throat. Serge whispered "Are you this eager to die so young?"_

_This sent chills down their spines. They remembered only seeing him walking toward them but now he was right in their camp and had his knife at her throat. Mango did not know what would happen next. Will he take her life as well? The young fighter dropped her weapon in fear and fell on her knees crying, even though she was not afraid to die in defending her people. But how could she defend the ones she loves if she could not beat this one man. _

"_Enough blood had been spilled." Serge said and continued to walk deeper into the camp. With each step he took the young women and children stepped back or hid, while the other fighters still had their weapons ready._

"_What do you want?" Mango finally asked._

"_I have one of your own. Here she is." Serge said, unveiling his cape to Mango. The rest saw that Dita was fast asleep in his arms._

"_Dita!" a young blonde girl said, running up to them. With that said, Dita heard the voice and recognizing it, she woke up._

"_Jura!" Dita shouted with joy. She jumped out of Serge's arms and was embraced by Jura also by Meia and Barnette._

_All the women were relieved that Dita was safe. They all feared the worst when none of them were able to find her. There was a sense of happiness around the camp, Mango and some other women were able to see that Serge was smiling._

"_Damn her…" Serge murmured under his breath. Serge started to walk off, Dita looked back and saw he was leaving._

"_Hey where are you going?" Dita asked, running up to him holding on his leg._

"_Please let go of me." Serge asked._

"_Why must you go?" Dita asked, tears forming._

"_I must…Dita you must forget about me…" Serge said. Dita was still clinging to his leg, Meia and Jura ran up to Dita and pulled her off. Serge walked into the shadows without looking back or saying goodbye, he could only hear her crying 'Please come back…come back'_

"As you are well aware Serge, you are in Mejale and that you are now our prisoner as well as charged with war crimes. Due to our way of life we do not have death sentences unlike in Tarak. We have decided that you'll be under the supervision of Meia, Jura, Misty and Dita who I believe you met already. Whatever anyone of girls asks you to do, you must and you will obey. Do I make myself clear? Now any questions?" Mango asked.

"What is my first order?" Serge asked.

"Well your first order is to…help Dita prepare dinner." B.C said.

Well another chapter done. Please send in reviews.


End file.
